Super Hero Story
by DancingStar01
Summary: The Mobile Lab is destroyed by an asteroid, while the team is in it. After this event, the team notices superpowers. Pairing: C/L, S/J


Title: Superhero Story  
Author: Dancing Star

Crossover: PSI Factor/ Sue Thomas: FBEye  
Pairing: Connor / Lindsay, Jack / Sue  
Rating: 12  
Category: AU, Supernatural,  
Summaries: The mobile lab is destroyed by an asteroid, while the team is in it. After this event, the team notices superpowers.  
Notes: I had the idea for this story a long time ago when I had a dream, I would just have to stretch my hand to heaven and sing: "I am Iron Man" and then I would become this super hero. :-)  
Happy Halloween!

**Superhero Story **

"Hello, I'm back!", Peter yelled and opened the door to the Mobile Lab. He just came back from vacation and the headquarters sent him straight to his colleagues who worked on a case here. He was surprised when no one answered him and he could see anyone. It was almost as if they had all fled. Peter walked with his bag in his hand through a narrow corridor. Finally he saw Anton sitting at the conference table. With a hiss, the glass door opened to the meeting room and Peter entered. "Hello," he repeated, "Anton, where is everybody?"  
"Good evening, Peter," Anton got up, "Connor, Lindsay, Jack and Sue wanted to go to a Halloween party."  
Peter was a little disappointed they hadn´t waited for him. Certainly, his friends knew he returned from vacation. "About what party are you talking? There are much parties tonight", Peter said. They were after all in a big city and in the Halloween night there were certainly a lot of parties. Peter wanted to join his friends.  
"Ask them. They haven´t left yet," Anton replied, "Lindsay and Sue try to get dressed. I don´t know what Jack and Connor are doing."  
The door opened again, hissing, and Connor and Jack entered. Peter told them they had just talked about them and asked where the Halloween party took place exactly. While they talked, Anton grabbed his hotel room key. "You don´t come with us?", Peter asked confused and Anton shook his head. He apologized he was already very tired. When he had left the room, Peter wanted to know from Jack and Connor if Anton frequently lately behaved like this. "Hey, Peter!", apparently Lindsay and Sue were ready, because Peter could hear their voices and saw them waving behind the glass door. Peter waved back.  
Outside the Mobile Lab, Anton was looking for the keys of his rental car in his jacket pocket. He found it and when he heard a crackling noise behind him, he turned around again. A comet hit the Mobile Lab and left a deep crater. The first thing he thought was that his friends and colleagues were still inside.

Anton was surprised that the environment wasn´t harmed and he and his car were fine. He wondered if he should climb into the crater and examine the wreckage. Then he saw something in the crater was moving. It was a part of the main entrance door.  
"My head," Lindsay complained. She clung to the outer wall of the Mobile Lab and then climbed out. Only now she noticed that the Mobile Lab was like a field of debris. "Where are...?"  
Anton climbed into the crater after all. "Lindsay, are you hurt?"  
"No, I... I'm fine. Where are the others?", she looked around confused, "What happened?"  
"I've only seen how a comet hit the Mobile Lab."  
At the other end of the debris field another piece of metal was pushed to the side and created a rattling noise. Anton helped Lindsay getting up and together they ran to the sound source. "Peter!," Lindsay called and helped him to free himself from the rubble, "Where are Connor, Jack and Sue?"  
"Connor is right behind me," Peter had climbed out of the Mobile Lab and he stretched out his hands again in the smashed vehicle. They helped Connor to climb out. "What happened?", he asked, but when he noticed the crater, the question was answered. They searched for Jack and Sue and they finally found them near the location where Lindsay had climbed out of the destroyed vehicle. "Are you all alright?", Anton wanted to know from them when they had gathered.  
"Yes... Well, I have a slight headache," Lindsay admitted. Sue admitted she was slightly dizzy. In the distance they heard the sirens of police cars. They assumed that a resident had called the police. They had to answer a few questions and finally they were allowed to go back to their hotel. The Halloween party was long forgotten.

On the way to the hotel Connor wondered how he should explain the headquarters what had happened to the Mobile Lab. Even stranger, he found the fact that the vehicle was completely destroyed, but the environment was fine. "This is really strange," he muttered when the elevator doors opened and they entered the floor, on which their rooms were located.  
"That's true," Peter agreed and reached into his jacket pocket for the key card.  
"What?", Lindsay said, as Peter dug further into his jacket. They shared a suite with six bedrooms, which was quite expensive in the mid-range city- hotel. But the headquarters were paying, so the price didn´t matter to them. Lindsay could imagine that Connor still thought about the demolished Mobile Lab.  
"Well, I don ´t understand that," Peter said, looking at his friends, "I swear, I had the card with me this morning."  
"Shall we go to reception to get us a new one?", Sue asked. Peter shook vigorously on the door handle, but as he had expected, the door remained closed. Now he was trying to peek through the keyhole and Sue wondered secretly what he believed to see. The door was locked. She was about to leave with Jack to the front desk and get a spare key, when she noticed that Peter's head suddenly became deformed. The mass pressed against the door and a part of it finally disappeared in the keyhole.  
"He opened the door," Lindsay said in amazement after she heard a faint click. The mass, which had to be Peter's head, pulled back from the keyhole and transported in its usual form. "What's going on?", Peter asked. He had only looked into the key hole and didn´t understand why his friends were staring at him blankly.

"Is that true?" Peter wanted to know in disbelief, "I opened the door, when I put my head in the keyhole?"  
"Not your whole head," Sue said, "A part of it... At least it looked like this."  
"It looked scary," Lindsay corrected. She was much more interested in how this was even possible.  
Anton announced he would examine Peter as soon as this was possible. For that they probably had to return to headquarters, because their Mobile Lab had been destroyed. "When will we fly back to the headquarters?", Lindsay asked and now she registered her friends looked at her surprised. "What?", she asked, but nobody wanted to answer. Finally Sue got up, walked into her room and took a hand mirror for Lindsay.  
"My hair is blue!", Lindsay said excitedly.  
"So you look like Marge Simpson," Peter replied and that was the last thing Lindsay wanted to hear now. She picked up a book and threw it at him. Peter bent almost to an S so he could avoid it. "Wow!", he exclaimed in surprise, "I am very flexible."  
In another look in the mirror Lindsay saw her hair was bright red now.  
"Maybe this was the reason why Peter could open the door," Jack thought. Something tugged at his pant leg and when he looked down he noticed it was Sue, who wanted to point out that he was flying in the air. "I can fly!", Jack sounded pretty excited.  
"I have heard you," Sue was also surprised and she put both hands on her ears, then she smiled, "I can hear. Oh God, I can hear." Because Jack now wasn´t standing next to her but hovering in the air, she decided to embrace Lindsay. Sue had lost her hearing in her early childhood and her doctor never found out why. That her hearing was back now was like a miracle for her.  
"What is your ability?", Peter asked Connor.  
"I don´t know. So far, I haven´t noticed."  
"Maybe you're the only one without superpowers." Inwardly, Peter had to admit this would be quite unfair. Everyone who was at the Mobile Lab at the time of the impact had received a special skill.  
"I think we should all calm down," Jack suggested. He still hung in the air and obviously he found his ability pretty cool.  
"This is a very good idea," Anton joined their conversation, who had watched them getting their miraculous powers, "As long as you can´t control your powers, no one leaves this place."

After Anton had told them not to leave the hotel, they sat on the couch and watched TV. Peter was watching at a Halloween show and Lindsay´s eyes were still heavy, so she slept on the couch.  
Two hours later she woke up again when she heard a devilish laugher. Peter was still watching a scary movie. The glow of the television blinded her and she turned around so she could sleep. It was a miracle for her that Connor, who was sitting next to her and also fell asleep, apparently had no sleeping problems.  
"You're still awake," Lindsay stated.  
Peter now flipped to the news channel. "Why do we have to slouch on the couch while criminals are making the city unsafe?", he asked then. He found it deadly dull in their hotel instead of springing in action with their new super powers. He used his long, flexible arm and threw the remote at the old CRT screen. The glass shattered and sparked before the unit gave up. Peter wondered how he could destroy the TV.  
"I would say you have answered your own question," Lindsay said, "We can´t control our super powers. It would be foolish and irresponsible to let us out in this state."  
"I didn´t... So I didn´t want to break the TV."  
"I believe you," Lindsay sighed, "But not everybody of us has such heroic super powers like you. Look at me: All I can do is change the color of things... Sue can hear again, what´s a miracle if you ask me." And then there was Connor… Connor hadn´t shown a special ability so far. After the others had received all their powers at the same time, it seemed a bit unfair that Connor wasn´t affected. They could fly, change things, bend elastic and Peter was also super strong after he had destroyed the TV.  
"But I think we should use our power for the benefit of mankind."  
"If we can control it," Lindsay muttered and pushed the blanket aside. She got up to into the kitchen of the suite and wanted to get a glass for water. When she entered the small room, she suddenly screamed. In the darkness she saw a black shadow that hung in the upper right corner of the room. Horrified, she pressed the light switch and saw Jack.  
"What?", he asked confused and tired at the same time. Then he noticed he was floating in the air again. Jack apologized, focused and then fell back to earth. An hour earlier he had discovered he could walk on the ground when he was just focused. It was very difficult, but he would try at least.  
"What's the matter?", Sue asked, when she entered the kitchen, "I heard a scream." And this time she had really heard the cry and didn´t woke up because Levi pointed out. Of course, she no longer needed the help of the dog, but she didn´t have the heart to give away her four-legged friend. She would keep Levi. After all, he belonged to her family.  
"It's all right," Lindsay promised and gave her a glass of water, too, "Some of us can´t control our forces yet. That is why we´re still here and don´t hunt evil people." After a few practice she had managed to get her hair blond again. But she had noticed when she touched things and focused on a certain color, then these objects took the color she was thinking about. Lindsay found that ability was a nice gimmick, but nothing with which she could fight the "evil", how Peter called it.  
"Fortunately, we don´t live in Metropolis or Gotham City," Sue said, "I think the evil is able to wait a while until we can control our powers. Great power comes with great responsibility, "she quoted a verse from Spiderman.  
Then they said goodbye to Jack and he wanted to return to his room. He wasn´t in the mood for hanging all night long like a helium-filled balloon at the kitchen ceiling. So Peter and the evil had to wait.

Shortly after midnight Connor, Lindsay, Peter, Sue and Jack met in the small kitchen of the suite and found that the room was too small so that five people were able to come in. Sue yelled surprised, when she almost collided with Jack. She didn´t want to be conceited, but she liked the sound of her voice. And she liked the sound of Jack's voice more. Her recovered hearing gave her an unexpected self-confidence and she wondered if she should ask him if he wanted to date her. She hoped he didn´t mind. Now that she was normal.  
"All right. I realize I am just in your way", Jack said, focused and lifted off the ground and ate at his breakfast in the air. He couldn´t believe this expensive hotel didn´t include room service. However, he had read that the restaurant kitchen had already closed at this time. A mad hunger drove them all into the kitchen and they wanted to be quiet so Anton could sleep. He didn´t know about their midnight breakfast.  
"Do you think this untimely breakfast is a side effect of our super powers?", Sue asked, when they sat down in the lounge.  
"It´s possible," Peter admitted, "But why is Connor here, too?"  
All eyes fell on Connor, who held a cup of pumpkin soup in his hands. Connor had to admit he had no idea. How he had found out only his friends had received super powers but he still hadn´t shown special skills. Meanwhile, Peter and Jack also had noticed they were able to control their powers much better. "Let's go out," he suggested.  
"But Anton forbid us," Sue recalled. She was amazed at the sound of her voice when she whispered.  
"Oh, Anton won´t even notice we're gone," Peter said, "Before the sun will rise this morning, we're back... Come on. Let's go and hunt for villains."  
Sue and Lindsay weren´t in the mood and they wondered how a hearing and the ability to change colors should help, but they followed Jack and Peter to the door. Actually they did this just to stop the two.  
"I can´t understand why you are so regardless", it came from Sue and when she reached the door she was standing directly in front of Jack.  
"Why? We can control our powers. What will happen?", Jack wanted to know and he watched how Connor and Lindsay now placed next to Sue at the door," I suppose you don´t want us to go out and maintain law and order."  
"I didn´t know that we are working with the police," Connor crossed his arms defiantly in front of the chest.  
"Connor, get out of my way," Jack said and he reached for Connors arm to pull him away from the door. At that moment, Connor lost his footing on the ground and hovered above their heads like Jack. First, everyone was amazed. Then Jack asked: "Can you fly as well?"  
"I don´t know..." Connor was honest then he focused and put both feet back on the floor. He suspected these forces were activated, when Jack had touched him and to prove it, he took Lindsay's hand for a moment. Then he touched the vase that was standing right next to the door and the color of the porcelain changed from blue to red.  
"So you have by far the best super powers," Jack said. Connor apparently absorbed the powers of the person he just touched.  
A cough in the next room made them remembering what they wanted to do. It was Peter who finally reached the door and they all sneaked out of the suite.

Even if it was after midnight now, some children were still out in the city, wearing Halloween costumes, accompanied by their parents to go get some candy. They crossed the street outside the hotel, Peter led the troupe.  
"We need a name," Peter said, when they were out of sight of the hotel, "How about... _The Fantastic Five_?"  
"No," Sue said, "There was something similar before."  
"Besides, I don´t know why my power is so fantastic," Lindsay complained. If she was asked what powers she wanted to have she would like to be as talented as Jean Grey or as brave as Wonder Woman.  
"Or how about...", Peter thought for a while, "_5 – Men_."  
"No, I don´t want to get any copyright problems with Stan Lee," Connor said, "Why is a name important?"  
"I know one for Peter," Jack also joined their conversation, "_The Incredible Pulk_." When Jack said that, Connor, Lindsay, Sue and Jack laughed but Peter thought this wasn´t funny. As before, Connor, Lindsay and Sue were convinced they should leave chasing the criminals to the police. In addition, superheroes were always costumed. They even wore their everyday clothing. Meanwhile, Peter seemed to have noticed this small but important detail and proposed to visit a costume shop. Tonight was Halloween and they shouldn´t have problems to find a shop that was open. Peter told them excited he could remember a costume shop, when they were on their way to the hotel. So Peter led them through a dark park and let them wait there while he walked alone to the costume shop.  
"Actually, I can´t believe we gave in," Lindsay sighed as she sat on a park bench and Connor agreed with her. Then she asked if he still could fly and change the colors of objects.  
"No," Connor shook his head, "The borrowing of superpowers apparently holds only for 30 minutes." He sat down beside her and they both watched how Sue and Jack talked to each other at some distance.  
"How are you?", Jack wanted to know, "It must be weird that Levi isn´t with you." They had left the dog in the hotel.  
"A little," she smiled, "But that's not bad. The world is suddenly so different, so loud and noisy." Sue had no idea why she then added: "I've never believed that I would ever hear your voice."  
Jack seemed a little surprised and Sue was nervous when he didn´t reply.  
"Actually, it's a miracle I can hear now. Now that I'm normal, I can do so many things. I might even ask you if..."  
"Sue, you were normal all the time", he suddenly interrupted and his voice sounded strange. She didn´t know what it was, but she thought he sounded shocked.  
"Well, you only know me like this. I guess that's why you think a hearing Sue's something abnormal. I don´t think so. Hearing is a whole new world and I´m more confident... Actually, I was about to ask you if you wanted to go out with me."  
"I don´t know," was his answer and he looked down. Sue was shocked inside. Jack apologized to her and then lifted off the ground. She watched him as he flew away.  
Lindsay looked at Connor confused and asked him if he had any idea what had happened. When he shook his head, Lindsay decided to talk to Sue. "What happened? Where did he go?", She wanted to know when she went to Sue.  
"I asked him if he would go out with me and then..."  
"...He was so shocked that he flew away?", Lindsay finished the sentence. Sue now repeated the content of their conversation and Lindsay listened to her. When Sue was finished, Lindsay shook her head. "It's not the fact that you asked him," Lindsay told her, "I think Jack is annoyed that you asked him just now, because you can hear and you think you´re normal now."  
"But I'm normal."  
"For Jack you´re normal for a long time," Lindsay replied and when Sue didn´t understand she was getting impatient, "I can´t believe you haven´t noticed!... Jack loves you."  
"But...", Sue wanted to protest she wasn´t good enough. At that moment a gust of wind swept past them and they saw how Jack landed next to Connor on the park bench. Lindsay suggested going back and when they reached the two men, they wondered where Peter stayed so long.  
"I got an idea," Connor suddenly said, getting up from a park bench.  
He grabbed Jack's arm. Then, grinning, he jumped up at the bridge wall, which was located behind the park bench. Lindsay held her breath and tried to ask him if he was mad. She feared he plunged into the depths, but then she had an idea of what he wanted to do. "Give me your hand. We got half an hour", Connor said, still grinning.  
"All right," she reached for his hand and together they lifted off the ground.  
"See you", he said, then he and Lindsay were gone. Their flight took them to a bustling suburb. The lights on the streets glittered mysteriously. "Connor, what if someone sees us?", Lindsay asked then she laughed a little and told him they probably looked like Louis Lane and Superman. "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it´s Connor Doyle", he said and shook his head in amusement.  
"By the way, thank you, for giving Jack and Sue the opportunity to talk to each other," she smiled at him then she asked, "How did you know what I have discussed with Sue?"  
"About 20 minutes ago she touched my arm accidentally and since then my hearing has almost doubled," he told her, holding her hand tightly. The flight over the city was beautiful and even a little romantic, Lindsay thought.  
They landed on a skyscraper and Lindsay asked Connor what they wanted here. "Actually, up here is nothing special," he admitted then he looked at the sky, "Except for the stars. This is the only place where you can see the stars so clearly."  
Lindsay also looked at the sky and noticed he was right. In a city that never slept a place where you could see the stars was almost magical. She thought it was a shame that people hadn´t a meaning for such beautiful places. "It's really beautiful," she muttered, reaching for his hand.  
"Don´t you mind that I steal your power in some way?", he asked and she shook her head. In her eyes was something strange, he found. And before he could think about what this blissful glow could mean, she took a step towards him and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss, when suddenly his watch began to beep. "What's that?", she asked, still lying in his arms.  
"That means we have to fly back," Connor said, "Otherwise we have to take a taxi or a bus." Lindsay nodded, agreed and they flew back to the park bench where they had left Sue and Jack alone. The two sat side by side on the park bench. "Did you talk to each other?", Lindsay wanted to know and Sue nodded, "Will you go out together?"  
"So I think it's not your business," Jack protested and for Lindsay it was a yes. Peter finally came back from the costume shop across the street. But he didn´t have any bags with him. "Hey, Batman is back," Lindsay joked.  
"The shop had no costumes?", Connor asked, earning an amused look by his friends.  
"Yes," Peter said, "But I've seen something terrible."

Peter led them across the street to a dark alley, from where they actually had a perfect view of a famous building in the city center. Instead of the nice skyscraper, they saw a large, machine in front of the building. The creature had a compact body and a human shape: Apparently it was on two legs, had two arms, broad shoulders and a small head. The surface was covered with a lilac-colored metal. "My goodness," Sue murmured.  
"Looks like a Transformer," Jack commented and Connor agreed.  
"But it's not," Peter interrupted their conversation and a thoroughly human voice echoed across the city: "This is the battleship Megadeath. Surrender before your new master Doctor Death."  
"Surrender before your new master Doctor Death?", Sue repeated. She doubted if the gigantic mechanical engineering was lucid at all.  
"Resistance will be your end," added the human-sounding voice and told them they had an hour to deliver the President to him.  
Lindsay, Connor and Peter suspected that this Doctor Death was then trying to snap up the country and then the whole world.  
"This thing that looks like a transformer, is only a man-made machine?", Lindsay asked.  
"Something like a battleship, yes," Peter agreed, "We should stop this insane Doctor Death." At least Jack seemed to be very convinced. He also didn´t want to leave the world to this megalomaniac person.  
"We're not strong enough," Sue objected and Lindsay was glad she did.  
"What makes a hero? The quality of our forces?... The difference between being a superhero and playing a superhero is huge", when Peter said that, Lindsay rolled her eyes but she didn´t interrupt him, "Protecting the people from super-villains isn´t always easy, but we should at least try. We all can do something." At least it sounded as if he had a plan.

Anton awakened from his sleep when he heard a loud noise and he was very surprised that nobody else had heard the voice: The living room of the suite was deserted. Even when he turned on the light, he couldn´t see anyone, but he saw the bright red vase that stood near the door. He found the red color of the porcelain didn´t fit the rest of the design of the suite.  
Anton decided to see his colleagues and he knocked on Sue's door first. It wasn´t because he had told them they should stay at the hotel unless they could control their powers, but because he was a little worried about them. In Sue's room no one responded, but then Anton remembered that Sue couldn´t hear him. Then he knocked on Lindsay's bedroom door. When there no one answered, too, he was suspect and he opened the door slowly. Lindsay's bed was empty. Then he remembered it was Sue's strength to be able to hear again and if she didn´t respond to his knocking, then... He went back to Sue's door and opened it, but her room was also empty. Then he noted, Peter, Jack and Connor were not there all well. His eyes fell again on the red vase near the door. The vase should actually be blue, he remembered. He knew where they were...

Thanks to her special ability Lindsay turned herself and her friends in black figures. In this clothes it was much easier to enter the battle ship of Doctor Death. In an unnoticed moment they climbed up on Megadeth's back. "I'm amazed how easy it is," Peter gasped, when they had covered about half the distance. He had expected there was an alarm as soon as they touched the battleship. Peter, however, was already excited to see how their opponent Doctor Death would look like and whether he was so human, as he supposed.  
"We're here," Connor said when he first discovered a hatchway. Connor tied his ladder climber, a rope, to a rung of the ladder so he could use both hands to open the hatch. The little door opened hissing and they could climb inside. Connor entered the battle ship first and he looked around making sure that no one watched them. He helped Peter, then Lindsay and Sue entering the battle ship. Jack came in as a last.  
"Where do we have to go?", Sue asked. A hissing steam shot out of a nozzle in the wall.  
"I suspect this Doctor Death is in the head of the battleship," Connor suggested. They decided to go there and their way led them through dark, narrow tubes. Connor went ahead again and he wished that someone had the ability to control fire so they would have at least a light and could see something. When the narrow ladder was ended it was clear they had reached the head of the human-like building. In addition, they heard a voice talking incessantly and Peter thought the voice sounded very human. Connor suggested they should now climb into an air shaft. From there they could see the center of the battle ship, separated by narrow bars. Doctor Death was a pale- skinned, bald-headed figure, wearing a black cape. While talking and laughing hysterically, he patted a large gear.  
"Lindsay, Sue. You stay here. Connor, Jack and I will do this alone", Peter decided and his friends were shocked.  
"What are we doing here if we can´t help?", Sue wanted to know, but Peter wasn´t in the mood to answer her. Instead, he demanded that Connor borrowed his powers, so they had two people who were exceptionally strong. While they prepared, Doctor Death picked up a microphone: "Get ready for the era of Doctor Death," he said. Then he hung up the microphone and rubbed his hands. He spun around, when a door opened and three people jumped out. The bald-headed man grinned. He had expected resistance and was glad this was going to entertain him.  
In his hand, Doctor Death shaped a laser beam to a ball and he could see they were very surprised. "I suppose you're wondering how this is possible", so he was right, "Many, many years ago I fell into a pool of nuclear-contaminated material. When I wanted to conquer the world with my power, everyone I knew and loved let me down, but now I'm going to show how powerful I am", the ball in Dr. Deaths hands flashed," I´d like to demonstrate my power to you . This is my revenge." The ball which was held by the bald-headed man, now flew to Connor and roused him to the ground.  
"Connor!,", Lindsay called and rushed out of her hiding place. Doctor Death fired a laser beam on her and she was thrown against the wall. Connor crawled to her and noticed with relief she was still alive. Doctor Death was ready for another round of fighting, when Jack and Peter built up protectively in front of Connor and Lindsay. Again the doctor fired a laser and now Peter and Jack were injured. Sue's eyes widened in horror. She couldn´t let her friends down and she came out of her hiding. "Sue," Jack muttered and he held his aching shoulder, "Don´t do that."  
But she was ready to compete against Doctor Death. The doctor wanted to send another beam in her direction, but Sue raised her hand and countered with ultrasonic waves. Jack and Sue were a little surprised about this skill, but to their surprise Doctor Death stepped back actually. He held his head and staggered to a console. "You will regard that," he predicted and pressed a few buttons. The battleship began to shake terribly, the huge gear set in motion and the doctor turned around to face them. He noted that Sue already was about to help her friends and he wanted to use the opportunity to eliminate his enemies forever.  
A loud noise that came out of the hatch caught Lindsay's attention. She suspected the hatch was closed, but then she saw a figure which she knew only too well. "Anton!", Lindsay had seen him and that's when Anton discovered a wrench on the floor. He grabbed it and threw it into the big gear. Anton believed the gear would destroy the wrench, but instead, it blocked the mechanics. Steam shot out of a nozzle, before the metal shattered. A machine that was behind Doctor Death was ripped from its mounts and began to shake. The heavy equipment fell on the doctor, who disappeared in a cloud of dust and smoke.  
"Looks like this it´s a pretty shaky construction," Connor suggested. Then he helped Lindsay getting up. They ran as fast as their injuries allowed to the other end of the room and climbed into the ventilation shaft. Lindsay wanted to ask Anton how he knew where he could find them. "Handprints", was the reply, "I've seen black handprints on the surface of the vessel. " When Lindsay climbed out she saw the black hand prints, which she had left on Megadeth's lilac-colored surface.  
They could hide in time before the police arrived. "Finally, I have a name for our group of superheroes," Sue said and everyone was excited to hear her suggestion, "_The Extraordinary_ ´s."  
"That sounds very good."

Next morning they still had headaches, when they returned to the small hotel and wanted to prepare their breakfast. "We could order breakfast at the room service", Peter suggested when he tipped cornflakes and milk in a bowl, "I would even pay this." He thought The Extraordinary ´s shouldn´t have to prepare their own breakfast. However, his vanity was hurt a little after Anton and a simple wrench was their rescue and Doctor Death´s end. They had to practice a lot before they were able to protect the world.  
"I don´t spend 28 dollars for a fried egg with mushrooms and a cup of coffee," Lindsay complained. Jack walked into the kitchen and he almost collided with Sue. He excused, grabbed her shoulders and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he walked past her. "We still have pumpkin soup from yesterday", he realized, "Someone wants to have a plate?", because no one responded, he ate the soup alone, "What do you think, if we go out tonight, Sue?", he asked and waited for a response. When Sue said nothing, he wanted to fly because of the lack of space in the kitchen but then he realized he couldn´t leave the ground. Jack focused and tried again, but it didn´t work.  
"Sue?", now Lindsay was confused and wondered why her friend didn´t answer Jack's question so she turned to Sue and she saw the blonde woman putting her hands on her ears. Her face was desperate. "Sue, what's going on?" , Jack asked and finally grabbed her hands.  
"I can´t hear you," she couldn´t even hear her own voice. That Jack was talking to her and what he said to her, she realized just because she saw his lip movements. "My hearing is...", she couldn´t finish the sentence because she suddenly began to cry. Jack pulled her close and hugged her comfortingly. "I know," he said, although he knew she couldn´t see it, "My super powers are gone, too," he turned to his friends, "What about you?"  
Lindsay tried to paint the cup which she held in her hands, but it didn´t work. She shook her head sadly. "Can we do something for Sue?", Peter wanted to know and Jack had to admit he had no idea. He had no idea how hard this situation was for Sue.  
It took almost until evening, when Sue had calmed a little. She was standing alone on the balcony of her suite, watching the glittering city which was full of life but without noises. Finally she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.  
" I'm terribly sorry for what had happened," Jack said to her. She gasped and wiped a tear from her face.  
"Oh, don´t be sorry," she replied, "I'm the same old Sue." At least a part of her self-confidence was still here, she thought.  
Jack was standing next to her on the iron railing of the balcony. "I liked the old Sue much better than the new Sue," he admitted, but at that moment he wished he hadn´t said this, "I don´t mean... So, I..."  
For the first time that day, Sue had to smile. She reached for his hand. "I know you like the old Sue... Um, would you go out with the old, deaf Sue?" When she had asked this question, she felt incredibly relieved.  
"Actually it's my job to ask you out, don´t you think?", he asked and Sue's heart was heavy. This was the second time he turned her down. But then he grinned. "I think I can handle this and I´d be very happy to go out with you," only now he leaned to her and kissed her.  
Even if they had their super powers only for a short time, at least Jack and Sue had learned something. It didn´t matter how powerful it was, but what they did with their power.

Fin


End file.
